


Sinners by Sunlight

by LynnaeKenzington



Series: Spider God’s Inferno [2]
Category: Achievement Hunter, Dead By Daylight
Genre: Cannibal!Micheal, Gen, Huntress!Jack, Nurse!Gavin, Trapper!Geoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynnaeKenzington/pseuds/LynnaeKenzington
Summary: They were all someone before they ended up where they did.Some were survivors of the worst possible lives.Others were always sleeping killers.****Pre-sequel to Wraith by Daylight (read that first or it spoils the fun twists)Same format: Short Chapters, Line by Line Clues, Completed but wait for it to finish updating before randomly commenting. Reload and check for 5/5 at least then check again.





	1. Take Me To Church

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Trail by Twilight is taking so long I was trying to figure out where these could have gone before we had to go on the trip and ever since we got back we’ve been dealing with the fledglings in our stove pipe and the mess they caused. Yesterday we finally freed them by ripping the stove apart and letting the five of them lose in the kitchen; Aria-Cat was the only one happy about it.

"Liar, liar, farts on fire!" A high pitched British voice sang sillily as the patient pranced, bouncing airily down the asylum's impeccably immaculate halls. "Say they're wrong and dead men sing along!"

"Free!" The Doctor snapped, making the young man jump and squawk in surprise. The blonde Brit spun round, a smile pulling over his face as he saw who it was. 

"Wot 'ou wan Burnie?" Gavy giggled, the Lad looking like a proud eager little pup. Dr. Burns rolled his eyes, carefully putting an arm around Gavin and guiding him back towards his room. 

"One, for you to shut the hell up and go to bed." He snarled, but lowered his voice to add, "And don't run round singing things like that, or I'll have to leave you out of 'fun time'." Gavy gasped, letting out a few more indistinguishable avian cries that the darker haired man quickly silenced with a slapped hand over his mouth. 

Gavin pulled it away violently. 

"But-But Burnie!" Gavy Wavy sniffed, crocodile tears flooding down his face.

Dr. Burns just smiled, patting his little nurse on the cheek.

"Now, now, what'd I say about little Wavy pouting?" 

 

 

 

~****~

 

 


	2. Bear the Pain

Tattooed hands gripped the beer bottle even tighter as giant boots kicked dozens of its brethren across the cabin floor. The Trapper grunted as he hefted his bag and downed the rest of the booze; bear traps and countless snares jingling as he left for the hunt....

 

_"Daddy?" His daughter asked curiously, gazing down at the metal teeth he was apparently brushing, "Why do you kill teddybears?" Geoff couldn't hold back a tearful chuckle at that statement._

_"These aren't for 'teddies' Mindy. These are for big bad bears so they don't go down and bother people in town." (The black bears had been becoming bolder, and it wouldn't be long before browns and grizzlies got the idea that being Yogi was an easy way to live.)_

Mindy Ramsey just blinked at him curiously.

 

_"Bad bears like the one that ate mommy?"_

_Geoff's hand shook slightly, but he smiled and ran it though the ten year old's hair anyway._

_"That's right.... bad bears."_

 

****

 

One of the town hooligans slapped his brother on the arm, pointing to where Mr. Ramsey had vanished into the local liquor store to restock his sober supply.

 

"Look, it's the 'murder'." Zack said to Micheal with a sneer and hardly stiffed laugh. "Think he's still sticking to his story about the bear?" The elder Jones brother just shrugged, not really giving a shit. Zack didn't need his reply anyway. "Sheriff Hagan's still sure he's guilty. The woman ran round with a freaking chainsaw wherever she went; there's no way a bear could have done that without leaving any evidence."

 

"Bears are pretty tough." Micheal said offhandedly, "And against something like that chainsaws actually can't do shit." Zachary just scoffed, signaling Woody and Herman to follow him into the store.

  

****

 

The Trapper was staring at the selections for drowning his sorrows, not for the first time questioning which was better; sober or suicide?

 

" _How can you drink that stuff?" Mindy asked, wrinkling her noise as her father continued to guzzle what smelled exactly like piss. Geoff hiccuped and shrugged._

_"Ya get use'd to it---but don ya tho, this taint gud fer ya or shit." He slurred, turning more southern with every word. She just stared at him incredulously._

_"If it's bad than just stop."_

 

_Geoff burst out laughing, cruel sarcastic laughter that didn't suit him at all._

 

_"Stop? Sure I'll stop. Just bring me your mother. Bring back my dignity. Bring back the time before everyone thought I was a freaking murder!" He screamed and threw his bottle into the fireplace, not caring as it splashed flames onto the wood floor outside of the hearthstones._

_Mindy screamed._

  

****

 

The damn jock was holding his bloodied noise, bits of glass and alcohol burning in his other wounds. Zackery Jones sneered, ready for the challenge, even though his teammates had already hit the floor.

 

"You know what 'Geoff' stands for you little twat?" The man himself snared, "Go eff yourself."

  

"Geoffrey!"

 

Trapper growled, glaring up at the all too familiar man who had leveled his pistol at his head.

 

"Well?" Ramsey remarked, already to the point where he would welcome a cop assisted suicide.

 

Hagan slowly lowered the weapon.

 

"Geoff, please don't do this." Mindy's new father pleaded, "I know you care, but beating up your daughter's boyfriend probably isn't the best idea."

 

The Trapper's eyes snapped back to the teen in an instant. "You're dating my daughter!!!!?" He screamed, swearing and lunging for Zack's throat.

  

****

  

"Geoff, we both know you were drunk."

 

"Haven't you been listening? I'm always drunk. Just let them linch me already."

 

Sheriff Hagan sighed, rubbing the bridge of his noise like he could somehow escape his oncoming migraine. "Geoff, please, just don't---"

 **"Don't what!?"** Trapper screamed suddenly, "Don't tell the truth? They think I'm an effing liar anyway! No one gives a flying turd whether I'm right or not! Bunch of close minded predigest asshole pricks---"

 ** _"Can't you see I'm trying to help you!?"_** Hagan shouted back, temper completely lost, "Daminit, I know what it's like to be you, and believe me it's not something you can easily get away from...." he went silent suddenly, breath coming in panicked gasps, face pale like he hadn't meant to admit that. Geoff raised an eyebrow.

"An just what's your sob story?" Ramsey said, smiling sarcastically, "I can't repeated it even if I wanted to."

 

~****~

 

 


	3. Micheals

"Please, please God no don't do this." Director Lenard 'Church' pleaded desperately, but his brother only laughed darkly.

"Starting voltage my dear." Dr. Burns sang sweetly to someone whose face was hidden by rags. The ‘nurse’ chirped excitedly and readied the machine. Lenard's bright green eyes widened in horror, thrashing on the gurney as he desperately tried to free himself to no avail.

 

"Micheal, Micheal, please, please---!"

'Burnie' didn't even glance at his own name.

"Christ shit! Damnit!----I won't tell! I won't tell a soul!"

 

The Nurse turned round, holding up the paddles and practically gliding across the room as he handed them to the madman.

"Won't tell what Lenard?" The Doctor asked calmly, rubbing the paddles together almost lovingly, "That you murdered around twenty some patients for your 'experiments'?"

  

"You did that!" Church snapped back in fury, his pride picking exactly the wrong time to show itself....

 

The Nurse fell into a fit of uncontrollable giggles as the asylum director screamed and writhed on the table. The Doctor's smile never once wavering as he slowly brainwashed his own flesh and blood into believing that the horrors inside Freelancer Psychiatric Center were solely his doing....

 

****

 

Micheal Jones was staring out of the closet in shock at 'Hagan's' tale, ideas swimming in his head....

 

****

 

"How was your day Micheal?"

 

_'I learned that Sheriff Hagan is really Director Lenard Burns from the asylum up state and that he's innocent.'_

 

"Nothing much." Micheal mused, not bothering to question the flavor of what he was eating. His father raised an eyebrow. "I heard Zack got in a fight with the mountain man while you just watched." His son only shrugged.

"It's what he gets for picking a fight with prey too big for him."

 

His mother narrowed her eyes, jabbing a knife in his direction. "That's not how family acts Micheal. You look after your brother no mater what he does."

 

"Sure thing ma." He said dully.

 

Meanwhile the city news began a report on a series of missing children....

 

 

~****~

 

 


	4. Sweethearted Nightmares

"Aw, what's wrong?" Mr. Sorola simpered, smiling coyly down at the crying preschooler. The child flinched, somehow aware that the scarred monster before her was exactly what it seemed...

      "Miles was mean to me." Little Barbra sobbed, rubbing tears from her tired eyes. Unseen to her a deadly smirk spread over Gustavo's face. "Really? That's so sad. And which little shit would he be?" Barb seemed to brighten at once. "I can show you!"

 

****

 

Jack shivered slightly, looking around at his students as something unsettling seemed to be cast over the school....

"Barb, where's Kerry and Miles?"

"Not a clue." The blonde said cheerily, far too positive for the current atmosphere. Jack just couldn't shake the feeling something was---

Suddenly Kerry burst into the room and flung himself into Jack's legs, tears flooding down his face as he trembled in terror. Instantly the teacher knew what to do, scooping up the child and singing the same sweet songs their mother had as she slipped from this world....

  

"Ms. Pat-Pattilo..." Kerry sobbed, Jacklyn didn't bother to correct him. "What's wrong child?"

"Mr. ---Mr. Gus, he---he---Miles---" the boy suddenly burst out into screaming tears, "Murder!!! Murder, murder, murder!!!!"

 

*****

 

"That'll be eighty dollars." Gustavo said lazily as he plopped the cooler into the Jones boy's truck. The driver glared at him. "The last one was thirty!" Zack fumed, but Sorola just shrugged it off. "The last swine didn't squeal for the whole farm to hear. Give me my money or I'm burying it." Zackery snarled but before he could react Micheal had shoved several bills into the creep’s hands. Gus smirked, tipping back his hat and counting at least a hundred.

"Good doing business with you." Gustavo said with a bow, turning on his heals and walking back to his cabin just off school grounds.

  

*****

  

"Hi there---" Gus started to say, but stoped when he saw the blood on the little girl's face and fingers.

"I do good Gus Gus?" Barbra ask excitedly, gesturing towards the triangle she had drawn on the ground and the lifeless body lying in it.

Mr. Sorola hissed, pushing back his hat and pulling at his hair. "Kid, you have terrible timing." Barb tilted her head, apparently confused over how her present hadn't pleased him.

"Why?"

Gus just shook his head, glancing round for anywhere to quickly hide the body where it wouldn't be easily found.

  

He froze when his eyes locked on to Mr. Pattilo's.

 

"Help me!" Gus hissed, gesturing wildly towards the murderous child....

 

But Jacklyn's eyes and ax were only for the child murderer....

 

****

 

Jacklyn grabbed the balling child in his strong arms, ignoring her screams over Sorola's death.

Jack knew it was already too late for Barbra. She'd found her taste for blood and seen her idol murdered right before her eyes. But Jack just couldn't bring herself to kill the precious little thing...

 

~****~

 


	5. Hunger Pains

_"Mama?" Jacklyn said sadly, pulling at his mother's dress, "Momma, I'm hungry..."_

_His mother just smiled, once again passing her rations onto the starving child._

_...._

_"Momma? Am I a girl?" Jacklyn asked as his mother fixed the hem of his dress, adding more brightly colored threads they couldn't afford._

_"You're whatever you want to be sweetie." She replied, not looking up from her work. Jack was still confused, but got distracted as his mother began to sing._

_"Here's you're one chance fancy don't let me down~."_

The words had completely gone over his head at the time, just like the choice of every possible family when they realized they weren't adopting a sweet little girl...

_****_

"Damnit, where is that bastard?" Zack swore, angrily glaring around their usual meeting place with Sorola nowhere to be found. Not for the first time Micheal ignored him, drumming his fingers on the wheel while the other lost his temper....

 

"If that jerkoff ruins my date, I swear..."

Micheal just zoned him out, humming every so often in case of a question.

 

_****_

 

_'My name is Micheal Jones. My family eats people for dinner._

_And breakfast; and lunch. Holidays especially._

_No reason really. It's completely normal. Something started back in the depression._

_Why don't I say anything? That's like asking if I want to be an d'oeuvre._

 

"Family don't do that. They stick together, no matter what they do." 

  

_Would you like to argue against that logic?_

....

_Thought not.'_

 

_****_

  

"---So that's settled then." Zack was saying, "We'll 'have her father for diner'." He chuckled at his own sick joke. "Too bad we never froze that sausage, or else we could've had the 'whole family' over."

 

_~****~_

 

 


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Edits will be fixed come morning.
> 
> • These are the flashbacks that would have been worked into Trial by Twilight but seeing as breaking them up ruins the effect I’m just posted them as is.  
> • These were indeed the chapters I mentioned were done and I honestly thought this would be a quick and easy sequel but my own little birds wouldn’t fly away soon enough for writing.  
> • I have an okay thread going for the official sequel and have figured out which of the Dominion characters intervenes to move things along so expect lore references that might not be canon in a year to be for that.

{Previews against Procrastination Presents...}

 

 _“Why do the birds fly away?”_ The Waith had asked.

‘Why don’t they’ was still the bigger question in the mind of The Unseen.

 

“An existential crisis of logic yet an arbitrary attribution of reasoning.” Narberius said simply, steering their sights back towards the vanishing spirit.

The Unseen let him, though he himself certainly didn’t drop the question.

 

”Consider it;” he said as the pair of them watched the survivor called ‘Lil’J’ creeping up behind the Wraith, “The Eyes of All allow us to see into this despicable place, so obviously these birds dream---so why haven’t they heeded us yet?”

Narberius tilted their head, narrowing his catlike eyes at the sporadic spectacle sprinting past those of the raven they’d chosen.

“I’m not entirely sure.” The Daemon mused, “My only guess is that what we see before us _is_ their dreaming, and whatever they are otherwise isn’t aware of us then.”

The Unseen hummed at that, having the bird stare at a nearby bolt and stretching their wing out towards it.

 

Nothing happened.

 

The Unseen tried harder, feathery ‘hand’ curling like their claws as he forced his own lucid will upon the object.

 

The washer wobbled; no more.

 

The Unseen gave it a rueful look; clearly annoyed over how it still refused to become a coin.

 

Narberius shook their host’s head, sharing his fellow’s disappointment. “You are powerful.” The Daemon admitted, “But some things are better left to play out by their own rules.”

The Unseen laughed at that, turning his attention fully upon their inner companion. “And since when have you ever stayed silent enough for that?” Narberius shrugged. “Since you discovered figurative fortunes are nontransferable.”

 

The Unseen’s next chortle matched in time with the raven’s cawing as it snatched up the dollar coin in its beak and flew away into the starless sky.

 

...


End file.
